As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. Variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
In the context of IHSs, a “framebuffer” is a portion of memory containing a bitmap of frame data, which is then driven to a video display. The information in the memory typically includes color values for each pixel on the display. These color values may be commonly stored in a number of formats, such as, for example, 1-bit binary (monochrome), 4-bit palettized, 8-bit palettized, 16-bit high color, or 24-bit true color formats. In some implementations, an additional data bits may be used to retain information about pixel transparency or the like.